mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mezzo DSA
Basic Summary “Don’t move, or you won’t live long enough to eat dinner.” These are the words that our lovely protagonist Mikura says to anyone who gets in her way from completing a job. Mezzo is about a trio who are called the Danger Service Agency, other words the DSA. Mikura, Kurokawa, and Harada are our members of the DSA, who take on very dangerous and odd jobs for money. The trio go through a lot of jobs that put their lives at risk, but always come out on top. However, Kurokawa, being an ex cop and veteran of the DSA, doesn’t know that someone is out to kill him, thus our story starts, of an agency that would take any job, but must watch their backs as they have enemies tracking them as they complete their assignments. Characters Since this is only a 13 episode anime, most characters that are shown have importance, but the story evolves around mostly around our trio and a little side story about a little girl named Asami, who gets involved with the DSA and views Mikura as a role model. What I liked about this anime, that Mikura is mostly the brawn of the group, in which she always saves Kurokawa and Harada. Kurokawa and Harada do have some spotlight moments, but not as much as Mikura. An anime that shows how strong a girl can be, is always interesting to me. You’re going to love Mikura’s personality a lot, this girl is very sassy at times, and can really be an action girl. You do get some sense where the characters come from and what their past were like, but not a whole lot. Maybe due to the fact that it is only 13 episodes. Our characters also show a good balance of humor sometimes, but know when to be serious. A lot of wit is used in this anime at times, so that’s something to look forward to as well. Our antagonists are quite good as well, but some are very mysterious as you may see when watching the show. Characters you might like the most or find interesting is Mikura, Kazuto a.k.a Fish Eye, and Mugiyama also know as Black Scissors, who reminds me of Orochimaru as a barber. You’ll see what I mean if you watch it. Music and Sounds The music is pretty good, nothing spectacular, but goes well with the suspense in the scenes. The opening song is pretty good. If you like rock, then you’ll like it. I wasn’t too fond about the ending them though. The voice cast was great. The voices really matched the characters appearance and personality. Negatives One problem I found with this anime is that the pasts wasn‘t mention enough. They did have some scenes and episodes that did describe some of the characters pasts, but didn’t really go deep into it. I also felt that the anime put too much shine on Mikura, which doesn’t mean that is a bad thing. The whole series was about someone trying to kill Kurokawa, and he and Harada had their moments, but the anime viewed them as too dependent on Mikura. Also length was a problem. 13 episodes didn’t cut it for me. I wanted to see the DSA go on more dangerous jobs and perhaps more episodes to fully cover how and why these three members of the DSA got into this business. These are the problems that I found with this anime. Final Judgment Mezzo is a gun action, girl power type anime. It has a lot of action and Mikura shows that girls can be the more dominate than males, which was a cool thing, but shun some characters in a way. The suspense is really good and when they did refer to the past, they were good episodes, but would have liked to see more of it. The cases that our trio go through are unique and some are supernatural which was a plus for me. I also like the fact that this anime had some realism to it, assassination jobs, scandals, and people hiring others to do dirty jobs, etc; it’s present in our world today. The ironic scenes are also fun to watch, imagine you are being plotted to be killed and the guy around the corner or someone you knew for a long time are the one’s involved in your assassination and you have no clue about it. That’s pretty good stuff. Overall you will enjoy this anime. It’s fun and has a lot of good action scenes, and the ending leaves you up in the air for speculation, which I thought was good. I also think you might find Mikura quite enjoyable and a badass girl. Mezzo gets an 8/10.